paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
SpecOps
|unlock = |slot = 3 |wtype = 10 |type = 3 |price = $42,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 160 |rpm = 0.063 |damage = 58 |accuracy = 64 |stability = 68 |concealment = 23 |threat = 8 |reload_min = 1.96 |reload_max = 2.45 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 2.8 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = mp7 |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 4.80|ammo_b_max = 8.80}} ng s t."}} The SpecOps is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC, along with the Eagle Heavy and the Signature .40. Overview The SpecOps is among the most powerful SMG/machine pistols alongside the Swedish K , Uzi, and Patchett L2A1, however, that is where the similarities end. The SpecOps is incredibly accurate for a SMG and has a very quick reload. However the low magazine capacity can prove to be a problem, as the weapon by default only holds rounds, and empties these quickly with its high fire rate. An upgrade is available which changes the mag for a round extended magazine. The SpecOps is incredibly powerful and very versatile for a secondary weapon, making it an extremely good sidearm for any specialized primary weapon (such as the M308 or a shotgun) or can even serve as a standalone main weapon if one has the OVE9000 saw equipped although it's small ammo reserve can be problematic when used in such a role. It also features a specialized Suppressed Barrel that has less of a drawback than the other suppressors. It can prove to be an incredibly good weapon to a stealth team. Summary Pros: * Good damage * Very high rate of fire, excellent for up-close takedowns, especially against Bulldozers * Very fast reload * Good stability, easy to handle recoil * Has unique suppressed barrel mod that is superior to regular suppressors * Very cheap * Available from the start, making it suitable for new players or those re-ranking after going Infamous Cons: * Average accuracy * Low magazine capacity unmodded, quickly emptied by high rate of fire * Limited max ammo capacity * Can be a little difficult to conceal; has no mods to improve concealability Builds PDW When you absolutely, positively have to annihilate anything that gets too close, a PDW-config SpecOps is hard to beat. With damage between and (depending on perk deck bonuses), accuracy from to , and stability of around , this config is extremely effective. With a more accurate but less damaging setup, it can also be used against more distant targets using very short bursts. It is, however, very hard to conceal, with a rating of only . Alternatively players who seek the added flexibility of being able to use fully automatic fire at close range targets and semi-automatic fire for more distant threats may opt to exclude the Auto Fire mod without sacrificing too much damage or stability with the added benefit of +2 accuracy. * Barrel Extension; choose according to preference or availability ** Competitor's Compensator ( ) gives damage, accuracy ** Fire Breather Nozzle ( ) gives damage, accuracy ** Funnel of Fun Nozzle ( ) gives damage, accuracy * Auto Fire ( ) * Military Laser Module ( ) * Optional: Extended Mag ( ) * Sight of Choice ( ) * Unfolded Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sights= |-|Stock= Skins Common= SpecOps-LAZARUS-ARMS.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= SpecOps-Samurai.png| +4 Accuracy SpecOps-Overload.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= SpecOps-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= * (LAZARUS ARMS RP7) is based on a video game the skin's creator is developing, "Lazarus Arms" being a fictional version of . *' ' were the . Achievements Trivia * The SpecOps is based on the , with a Wilcox 6 o'clock RIS fixed in place of the traditional foregrip. The foregrip itself is substituted by a TangoDown Stubby. *The in-game concealment of the weapon is curiously low, as the MP7 was specifically designed to be a compact sidearm, measuring less than half of a meter in length (approx. 42cm) with the stock fully collapsed which allows it to even fit into several types of pistol holsters. *The impressive damage demonstrated in-game of the SpecOps is attributed to the Heckler & Koch steel-tipped 4.6x30mm PDW cartridge it is chambered in which is notorious for its devastatingly high penetration capability against both armored and unarmored targets, although there have been questions raised about the 4.6mm round's terminal ballistics on unarmored opponents. *Without a suppressor mod, it uses the same sound as the CMP submachine gun. Gallery SpecOps.jpg|A preview of the SpecOps. ru:SpecOps Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)